oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Allar D. Daniel
Jungle Metal: Draco D. Indiana reveals the presence of Daniel, calling out for him and explaining the circunstances of his infiltration. | epithet = The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado!: Having debutted on El Dorado, Daniel gains his first bounty. | bounty = 20,000,000; 62,000,000Citation needed. | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Shiru Shiru no Mi | dfename = Silk-Silk Fruit | dfmeaning = Silk; Websilk | dftype = Paramecia }} "Spandex Spider" Allar D. Daniel is a young Pirate and recent member of the Black Widow Pirates, wherein he seemingly works under Draco D. Indiana. He is classified as a "Jinshu" in the crew's ranks, therefore, making him a part of the Crew and the Empire. After his debut on El Dorado, Daniel holds a bounty of 62,000,000. Appearance ... ... ... ... Gallery DanielFull.jpg|Daniel's full appearance. Personality Daniel is a quite energetic and loud young man, who seeks to do his best and get recognition from those he likes. Along with it, he is rather expressive when speaking, making use of different and exaggerated vocal tones and gestures at the same time. Daniel seems to be optimistic, laying out positive comments even in the harshest of situations or when he is not sure of things. However, he is not one to drag things out and tries to get to the point as soon as possible. Furthermore, Daniel is regarded as being trustworthy and someone who rarely lies. Despite this, Daniel seems to have a somewhat short fuse in regards to people being insistent or delaying him in the middle of something important. Even so, he doesn't lash out or react aggressively to it, in fact, Daniel shrugs it off rather quickly. In a similar manner, Daniel gets frustrated once he sees he can't help his crew or comrades in anyway. Oddly, Daniel likes to imitate people's gestures and words, going as far as to alter his own voice and appearance slightly. Relationships Family Draco D. Helena: Draco D. Damon: Daniel and Damon are brothers, although they have never met. Despite only knowing of this recently, Daniel deeply regrets not knowing his brother.Vivre Card Databook#119: Daniel showcases hints of depression at his regret of never meeting his blood brother, Damon. Black Widow Pirates Draco D. Indiana: Jack Frost: Thatch Vincent: Marines Ferrothorn Solomon: Ferrothorn Braxton: Powers & Abilities Although not widely known throughout the New World, Daniel has some reputation inside the Black Widows Crew and Empire. A member of the "Jinshu", he works directly for the "Kamiumi" and engages in a variety of tasks and battles. Furthermore, often times, he does some jobs for the "Fukujin", especially Draco D. Indiana. His bounty of 62,000,000, although not large, indicates that the World Government recognizes him to be a threat to their operations. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Daniel has eaten the Paramecia Devil Fruit known as the Shiru Shiru no Mi, one which permits him production and control over organic silk. Even before the age of 6, he had already consumed it.Vivre Card Databook#119: Helena is said to have given Daniel at a young age to Draco D. Indiana, an age when he already had his powers. Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku History Past New Care At some point in his infancy, Daniel consumed the Shiru Shiru no Mi. Around the age of 5, Daniel was given by his mother to his grandpather, Draco D. Helena and Draco D. Indiana respectively. For many years, until Daniel himself is 18, he resides somewhere within Wano Country.Vivre Card Databook#119: Daniel lives within Wano, only working under the Black Widows officially after a long while. Yonko Wars Saga Battle of El Dorado Arc Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Hiro from the Darling in the FranXX Series. Extras *Daniel's favourite people to fight are "High-Ranked" ones.SBS Volume 1: Daniel proclaims that fighting Ferrothorn Solomon would have been great. *His blood type is AB+, which is XF+ in-universe. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Draco Family Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Jinshu Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users